1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web video phone, and in particular, to a method for effectively managing a memory in a web video phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web video phone is a new concept telephone having a video LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and a keyboard mounted on the telephone body. The web video phone also includes a separate memory such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) and a flash memory, to run various applications (or application programs) such as a web browser, an E-mail application, and a PIM (Personal Information Management) application as well as a known video phone function. The PIM application manages personal information such as an address book, a telephone directory, a scheduler, and a memorandum.
The flash memory stores the above mentioned applications which are statically linked with OS (Operating System) library functions associated with the operating system. When the web video phone is powered on, all the applications statically linked to the OS library functions are downloaded from the flash memory to the DRAM at the same time, so that the applications may be run in the DRAM.
However, since the applications saved in the flash memory are statically linked with the OS library functions, the applications cannot be separated from one another. As a result, when the web video phone is powered on, all the applications are instantaneously and simultaneously downloaded to the DRAM. Therefore, the web video phone needs a high capacity DRAM.
Moreover, when one of the applications is modified, all the other applications should also be compiled and linked again. Therefore, there is a restriction on partially updating the applications.